Les premières fois
by juhdorange
Summary: Ichigo passe en revue ses premières fois avec Ulquiorra... Ichigo POV, citron.


**Les premières fois**

« Tu sais Ulqui j'pense que les premières fois ont vraiment un goût étrange. Elles sont douces et amer à la fois. Une première fois c'est spécial, elles ont souvent un arrière-goût d'excitation. Personnellement je pense qu'elles ont une saveur unique, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise, triste ou joyeuse on s'en souvient pour le reste de ses jours. Bien sûre toutes les premières fois ne se valent pas et seul celle qui sont importantes sont mémorables. Je ne me souviens pas de mon premier super héros préférés, ni de mon jouet préféré quand j'étais petit. Je ne me souviens pas non plus du premier livre que j'ai aimé lire ni ma chanson préférée quand j'étais plus jeune. Par contre, je me souviens de toutes nos premières fois. Toutes sans exceptions.

La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré j'avais 5 ans et toi 6. J'étais chez moi, dans le jardin et je jouais au ballon, rien d'extraordinaire, je ne me souviens même pas à quel jeux c'était. Je me rappelle qu' à un certain moment j'ai tapé plus fort que prévu et le ballon a réussi à rentrer par la fenêtre de ta chambre. J'étais assez fier de moi - j'avais quand même réussis quelque chose de plus impressionnant qu'un simple but ! - donc je suis rentré à la maison en courant pour raconter ma prouesse à ma mère. Evidemment tu la connais, elle n'a pas pu m'engueuler tellement j'étais content, elle m'a expliqué que je devais aller sonner chez les voisins pour m'excuser et leur demander poliment s'il voulait bien me rendre mon ballon. J'étais pas vraiment téméraire à cet âge, toujours dans les jupes de ma mère alors après lui avoir fait le regard le plus implorant possible, elle m'a accompagné. Tu sais qu'elle me remercie encore de l'avoir trainée avec moi ? Ta mère est de loin sa plus proche amie.

Donc nous sommes venues sonner chez toi, je ne t'avais jamais vus jouer dans la rue, ou même au parc alors je ne savais pas qu'un garçon de mon âge vivait juste à côté de chez moi. Ma mère m'a expliqué que c'était parce que tu venais à peine d'arriver. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre, après tout, ta mère était là depuis plus de trois ans, alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec elle ? Pour ma défense à 6 ans on n'est pas vraiment au courant des aléas du divorce et des problèmes de garde. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que maintenant tu venais vivre avec ta mère et qu'on serait donc voisin. Donc pour en revenir à mon ballon, ma mère et moi sommes venus sonner chez toi, ta mère a ouvert la porte, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dit toutes les deux, j'étais trop occupé à regarder à l'intérieur et chercher mon ballon du regard. Ma mère m'a remis les idées en place et j'ai donc expliqué la situation. Ta mère, égale à elle-même m'a regardé intensément et à esquisser un minuscule sourire - ne te pose pas la question tu ressembles terriblement à ta mère – Elle t'as appelé te demandant de descendre et de ramener le ballon qui avait fait éruption dans ta chambre. Tu es descendu des escaliers habillé d'un short en jean noir et d'un T-shirt vert, honnêtement je me demande si ta mère ne le faisait pas exprès à toujours t'habiller en noir et vert comme pour mettre l'accent sur la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux. Donc tu es descendu avec mon ballon à la main, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux, ton visage ne laissait transparaitre

aucune émotion mais tout pouvait se lire dans tes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu m'as vu pour la première fois, mais j'aime penser que tu étais content de rencontrer quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu m'as rendu mon ballon et je me souviens t'avoir souri et de mon plus beau sourire en plus - avec quelques dents en moins puisque j'étais à cette époque adonné aux cadeaux de la petite souris - Je t'ai remercié et ma mère et moi sommes rentrés. C'est plutôt banal comme première rencontre, mais c'est la nôtre alors pour moi elle est spéciale.

Comme tu le sais on est devenus copain, on jouait souvent ensemble le weekend ou le mercredi pendant que nos mères parlaient de tout et de rien. Cependant, étant plus âgé que moi tu es rentré à l'école avant moi et puis on a grandi. Bien sûr on était toujours en bon terme et on trainé ensemble de temps en temps, mais on c'est un peu éloigné. Avec le recul je le regrette un peu, je suis sûr qu'on aurait fait les quatre cents coups ensemble !

Les premiers pas qui nous ont mené vers l'amitié ont les a fait à 14 et 15 ans. On me cherchait souvent des noises, que ce soit à cause de ma couleur de cheveux ou parce que j'avais un bon niveau en karaté et que certains voulaient tester leur capacité en m'affrontant. Un soir, je rentrais de l'entraînement et je me suis fait encercler par six, sept mecs, j'en connaissais certains pour les avoir déjà battus - lamentablement- mais les autres ne me disaient rien, ils avaient l'air plus âgé. Certes j'étais fort, mais du sept contre un, j'ai pas fait long feu. Au bout de dix minutes j'étais à terre en train de me protéger le visage, espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas me casser une côte. Puis les coups se sont arrêtés alors j'ai relevé la tête et je t'ai vu éclater la gueule aux quatre mecs qui restaient. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, mais j'allais pas intervenir en leur faveur, tant pis pour eux. Tu t'en es occupé en cinq minutes, ni vu ni connus. J'étais épaté, je ne savais pas que tu savais te battre comme ça ! Bon je t'avoue que mon amour propre en a pris un coup, j'veux dire c'était la première fois qu'on me « sauvait » et puis c'était toi, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de faible, je voulais être à ta hauteur, que tu sois fier de moi. Tu t'es retourné vers moi, comme toujours ton visage était insondable, mais ton regard laissait transparaître ton inquiétude, c'est vrai que j'étais pas mal abîmé, heureusement pour moi, mon père étant médecin je savais qu'on allait s'occuper de moi une fois à la maison. Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais marcher, je t'ai répondu que oui, évidemment tu as toute suite vu que je mentais, tu as donc passé un de mes bras derrière ton cou et placé l'un des tiens au niveau de mes reins. On est rentré tranquillement. Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, on a plutôt parlé de choses et d'autres, ton beau-père, le fait que tu commences à devenir célébré pour tes prouesses aux échecs.

Je peux te le dire maintenant j'étais heureux ce soir-là, voir que l'on pouvait parler de sujet personnel comme si on ne c'était jamais éloigné, voir que tu te confiais à moi comme à un ami proche. Savoir que peut-être, je n'étais pas comme tout le monde pour toi. Je me suis promis ce soir-là de ne plus laisser le temps nous séparer. On serait amis et tant pis si tu n'étais pas d'accord ! Heureusement, pour nous deux tu étais d'accord et je pense que ce soir a été le point de départ de notre amitié... et quelle amitié, je ne te le dis jamais assez mais tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse imaginer. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Encore une fois une amitié entre deux garçons de 15 ans n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais c'était toi et moi alors c'était forcément unique.

Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi mon premier flirt je l'ai commencé à 15 ans... avec toi. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de tes précédentes expériences, alors je préfère m'imaginer que comme pour moi, j'ai été le seul pour toi. On a commencé à se rapprocher en rentrant de la soirée d'anniversaire d'Inoue, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer et je pense que tu ne voulais pas me laisser seul vu que j'avais un peu bu. On est donc allé au parc près de chez nous, je me suis étalé, de toute ma grâce, sur l'herbe et tu t'es assis à côté de moi. Mes hormones commençaient franchement à me travailler et le fait que tu sois si proche de moi n'a absolument rien arrangé ! Cela faisait quelques semaines que je me posais de sérieuses questions sur ma sexualité, je veux dire à 15 ans normalement on est fou devant un paire de seins, alors que mon caleçon ne réagissait qu'aux fesses des mecs... Je me suis longuement demandé si c'était une phase, si c'était tous les mecs ou juste certains, si tous les adolescents passaient par là... bref j'avais mal au crâne. Je peux te le dire maintenant même si je suis certain que tu le savais déjà, j'ai flippé quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay. Je savais que la société portait un mauvais regard sur l'homosexualité, que je ne serais jamais complètement accepté, que je serais traité en marginal. Par contre, j'avais la chance de savoir que j'avais une famille formidable et qu'ils m'aimeraient toujours autant.

Donc me voilà à 15 ans, gay, dans un parc, légèrement bourré, avec le seul mec qui me fait un effet énorme. Tu sais Ulqui j'ai toujours aimé que tu sois réservé, mais ce soir-là j'ai franchement cru que j'allais te tuer. Je sais que tu avais compris l'état dans lequel j'étais et tu n'as absolument rien fait pour me faciliter la tâche. Aujourd'hui je pense que tu voulais me tester, voir si j'étais capable d'assumer mes sentiments pour toi, tu ne voulais pas faire le travail à ma place. Tu étais là, à regarder droit devant toi, ta main à quelques centimètres de la mienne, tu savais qu'un match « prend lui la main vs casse-toi en courant » était en train de se jouer dans ma tête mais ton regard n'a jamais quitté l'air de jeux devant nous. Peut-être qu'à ta manière tu m'encourageais, peut-être que tu ne voulais pas m'intimider, je n'en sais rien. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, j'ai rapproché mes doigts des tiens, lentement et puis nos doigts se sont frôlés, la sensation a envoyé un courant électrique tout le long de mon corps, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai posé ma main sur la tienne, plaçant mes doigts entre les tiens. Malgré la nuit je t'ai vu sourire, tu étais heureux, ça se voyait partout sur ton visage. Tu t'es allongé à côté de moi, me laissant la possibilité de refermer l'étreinte de nos mains. Tu as fait de même et tu m'as serré la main très fort. Cette fois c'est moi qui est souri. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté allongé dans ce parc, par contre je sais que durant tout ce temps ton étreinte ne s'est jamais relâchée, pas même une seconde.

Déjà deux adolescents qui flirt c'est moins banal mais même là, on aurait pu être les deux seuls garçons au monde à se tenir la main que ça aurait été un moment spécial, parce que c'était un moment avec toi.

Après cette nuit au parc, on a pris notre temps. Je pense qu'on cherchait nos marques, je me souviens que j'étais assez perdu, je ne savais quoi faire et je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Est-ce que je pouvais te prendre la main dans la rue ? Est-ce que tu voulais que je te prenne la main dans la rue ? Finalement la question a été vire réglé quand c'est toi qui m'a pris la main alors qu'on allait au cinéma. En sortant tu as une nouvelle fois emmêlé tes doigts aux miens et on s'est baladé, sans but précis, on voulait juste passer du temps seul tous les deux. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais ce soir-là j'étais vraiment fier d'être ton petit-ami, beaucoup de passant nous ont dévisagé, tu n'as jamais baissé la tête au contraire tu les regardais droit dans les yeux. Tu étais fier de nous et tu l'as montré au monde entier. Au bout d'un certain temps on a fini par arriver dans notre rue, je t'ai raccompagné devant ta porte - je sais que tu te fous encore de moi aujourd'hui d'avoir incité pour te raccompagner devant ta porte alors qu'on était voisin - Une fois que tu étais chez toi, je suis rentré aussi. Je me suis douché et me suis mis en pyjama. Allongé sur mon lit je me suis insulté de tous les noms de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t'embrasser.

Je ne sais pas combien d'heures se sont écoulées mais au milieu de la nuit je t'ai envoyé un texto pour que tu viennes m'ouvrir la porte de chez toi. Tu étais assez étonné de me voir sur le pas de ta porte en pleine nuit, surtout que j'étais en pyjama, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, moi aussi je voulais te monter que tu étais important pour moi, que je n'avais pas honte de toi ni de nous Je me suis donc rapproché doucement de toi, j'ai posé mon front contre le tien, sans même que je le réalise mon pouce caressait ta joue, elle était tellement chaude, ou peut-être que c'était moi... Je me suis laissé entraîner par la douceur de ta peau et lentement j'ai rapproché mes lèvres des tiennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se frôlent. J'ai eu la chair de poule, c'était tellement agréable. Une nouvelle fois mes lèvres se sont posées sur les tiennes, j'ai pris ta lèvre inférieur entre les miennes, la suçotant tendrement. Alors que j'allais me reculer, tu ne m'as pas laissé faire et cette fois c'est toi qui a pris possession de ma lèvre. On ne pouvait pas s'échapper, dès que l'un de nous se desserré pour respirer, l'autre le rattrapé pour ne jamais briser l'étreinte. Nos lèvres se cherchaient, se percutaient et plus je te savourais plus j'en voulais. Lorsque tu as finis par ouvrir la bouche et que j'ai enfin goûté ta langue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir. Nos langues s'effleuraient, cherchant toujours plus de contact, se démêlant pour mieux se retrouver. Se caressant toujours plus furieusement. Ma main a fini par se perdre dans tes cheveux, pendant que l'autre t'as attiré plus près de moi, tout espace entre nous était désagréable. Il me fallait plus de contact, il fallait que je te touche toujours plus, que je te sente contre moi. Nos langues avaient instauré leur propre rythme, alternant douceur et emportement. J'ai senti une de tes mains sur mon cou, caressant les cheveux leur portée. Au bout d'un certains moment il a quand même fallu que l'on se décolle, ne serait-ce que pour respirer, puis tu as passé ton pouce sur mes lèvres. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec un regard si intense, si profond et tu m'as embrassé du bout des lèvres, le plus tendrement du monde. Une fois encore mon front reposé sur le tiens, le bout de nos nez se touchant. On s'est regardé intensément et on a souri. Quand je suis rentré chez moi j'ai repris une douche et je me suis endormis comme une masse.

C'était notre premier baiser et j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un bouton retour en arrière pour le revivre encore et encore. Cette première fois reste gravé dans chaque pore de ma peau. Plus que spécial, elle a un goût d'inoubliable.

S'il est une première fois qu'il est impossible d'oublier c'est bien LA première fois. Très vite t'embrasser ne m'a plus suffit, et je sais qu'il en était de même pour toi, je veux dire que les petits gémissements que tu poussais lorsque l'on s'embrassait un peu trop passionnément étaient un bon indicateur du fait que tout comme moi, tu voulais aller plus loin. Comme tous les jours on rentrait des cours ensemble, je suis venus chez toi car, ta mère contrairement à la mienne était à son travail. Ces moments après les cours étaient les seuls où nous pouvions avoir un peu d'intimité alors ils étaient précieux. Nous sommes allés dans ta chambre, tu étais décidé à avoir ta revanche à Mario Kart - chose qui n'est jamais arrivée ! - Nous avons donc commencés à jouer, comme d'habitude j'ai gagné et toi, mauvais joueur comme ce n'est pas permis tu t'es mis à faire la gueule. Tu me tournais le dos, assis, en train de lire un magasine d'échec, je me suis approché de toi pour t'enlacer. Tu n'as pas bougé, t'obstinant à bouder mais je ne me suis pas découragé, je t'ai tiré vers moi si bien que tu as finis assis entre mes jambes, refusant toujours de me faire face. Honnêtement Ulqui je ne sais pas ce que tu essayés de faire à ce moment-là, mais tu étais vraiment adorable, je sais, tu n'aimes pas ce qualificatif mais il est tellement approprié... Mon visage était à quelques centimètres de ton cou, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ta peau.

Si tu savais l'état dans lequel tu me mets, ton parfum et la proximité de nos deux corps suffiraient à me faire jouir. J'ai rapproché mes lèvres jusqu'à t'embrasser dans le creux du cou, tu ne réagissais toujours pas alors j'ai laissé le bout de ma langue caresser ta peau, goûtant sans retenus la peau de ton cou jusqu'à ton oreille. Je me suis emparé de ton lobe, suçotant, mordillant le bout de chair jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge. Je me suis rapproché un peu plus te chuchotant d'arrêter de faire la tête, que j'allais me faire pardonner... tu t'es enfin retourné, passant tes jambes par-dessus les miennes, pour les croiser dans mon dos. Puis tu m'as embrassé, t'emparant de mes lèvres et ne leur laissant aucun répit, mordant, suçant tout était bon tant que le contact était là. J'ai passé ma main sous ton T-shirt, il fallait que je te touche, que je sente ton corps sous mes doigts. J'ai commencé à te caresser le dos, le ventre puis mon pouce à effleure l'un de tes tétons, j'ai senti plus qu'entendu le gémissement que tu n'as pas pu retenir. Mon autre main à rejoint ton autre tétons et je me suis appliqué à les caressait fermement, jouant avec le bouton de chair et alternant pincement et frôlement. Cela devait te faire du bien puisque ton souffle est devenu plus saccadé et sans prévenir tu t'es rapproché de moi et m'a enlacer. Vu notre position, pendant ton rapprochement nos sexes se sont heurtés et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais jouir tellement la sensation était forte, mon souffle s'est coupé pendant que tu as poussé un petit cri. C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Je t'ai enlevé ton T-shirt, tu as fait de même avec le mien et je me suis penché vers toi t'incitant à t'allonger. Une fois au-dessus de toi, tu as débouté mon pantalon puis le tiens. Etant en appuis sur mes bras je ne pouvais que te laisser faire, je pense que tu as vu dans mon regard une certaine impatience, tu as donc retiré ton boxer et le mien. Nous étions très excité, nos sexes étaient tendus et l'on pouvait déjà voir une certaine quantité de précum s'échapper. Je me suis penché un peu plus, nos membres se sont frôlésune nouvelle fois. La sensation était électrisante, j'ai donc commencé de lent allers retours, faisant se frotter toujours un peu plus nos érections, puis je suis allé un peu plus vite encouragé par tes gémissements. Mon souffle s'est coupé quand tu as pris ton sexe et le mien dans ta main, tu as commencé des vas et viens, lent et doux au début pour au fur et à mesure, aller plus vite et plus fort. C'était tellement agréable, mon corps était en ébullition, j'avais chaud, mon coeur battait rapidement et surtout je commencais à perdre la tête. Tu me rends fou Ulqui. Je t'ai arrêté avant que l'on jouisse, il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais encore te faire.. J'ai commencé par tracé, du bout de ma langue, de petits cercles autour de tes tétons, léchant le bout de chair tendue avant de le sucer avidement, le mordillant de le lécher tendrement une nouvelle fois, comme pour m'excuser. L'autre n'était pas en reste, entre les caresses et les pincements que je lui infligeais. Les cris que tu poussais était tellement stimulant, j'en avais des frissons. Te voir les joues légèrement rouge et les lèvres entre ouverte dans l'espoir de récupérer plus d'air, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me faire craquer. Je me suis mis à sucer plusieurs de mes doigts, m'appliquant à y laisser le plus de salive possible. Une fois le résultat satisfaisant, je t'ai regardé, te demandant silencieusement la permission de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ta seule réponse à était d'écarter les jambes le plus largement possible. J'aurais pu jouir sur l'instant tellement la vue et la situation étaient érotiques. J'ai laissé un de mes doigts caresser l'entrée de ton intimité, avant d'y insérer un doigt. J'ai commencé à te préparer du mieux que je pouvais, puis j'ai rajouté un second doigts, commençant des mouvements de ciseaux, la prise de tes mains sur mes bras s'est resserré. J'ai rajouté un dernier doigts et commencé des mouvements d'aller- retour, je voyais sur ton visage que ce n'était pas agréable, j'ai donc redoublé d'effort pour trouver ta prostate. Quand tes ongles se sont enfoncés dans la peau de mes bras et que tu as crié mon nom j'ai compris que c'était chose faite. J'ai continué à la stimuler encore un peu pour te faire oublier la douleur que tu avais ressentie et pour m'excuser de la douleur à venir. J'ai retiré mes doigts, choses que tu n'as pas du tout apprécié vu le regard que tu m'as jeté. Mais promis j'allais me faire pardonner. J'ai enduit mon sexe du précum qui s'y trouvait déjà y ajoutant même un peu du tiens, puis j'ai placé mon membre à l'entrée de ton intimité et me suis introduit de tout mon long en toi. J'ai eu l'impression de suffoquer, mon souffle est resté bloqué dans mes poumons, il m'était impossible de respirer, la pression que tu exerçais sur mon sexe était tellement forte. La sensation de tes parois sur mon érection était enivrante, je ne pouvais prêter attention à rien d'autre, te sentir tout autour de moi, m'étouffant c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter, tellement bon que s'en était douloureux. J'étais tellement pris dans mes émotions que je n'ai pas remarqué ton propre combat intérieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes tu avais l'air de t'être habitué et tu m'as donc fais signe de bouger. Je suis d'abord ressorti doucement, presque entièrement, avant de m'enfoncer le plus profondément possible. Après quelques va et viens j'ai retrouvé ta prostate que j'ai frappé de plein fouet. Tu as crié tellement fort que ça m'a encouragé à te donner plus de plaisir, chacun de mes mouvements se ponctuaient par un massage de ta prostate et plus tu criais fort, plus j'allais vite et plus tu gémissais plus mes coups étaient forts. Tu as fini par jouir, enserrant mon sexe contre les parois de ton corps encore plus puissamment. Ta jouissance m'a été fatale, après encore un ou deux mouvements j'ai senti mon sexe se contractait jusqu'à ce que je me libère en toi. Un voile blanc est apparu devant mes yeux, chaque muscle de mon corps s'est contracté. Après t'avoir nettoyé je t'ai porté jusque dans ton lit, où je me suis écrouler à tes côté. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et nous nous sommes embrassé avant de nous endormir comme des masses.

Quelques années plus tard ta mère nous a racontée que lorsqu'elle était rentrée du travail, elle était venu dans ta chambre, lorsqu'elle nous a vu endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre elle nous a avoué ne pas avoir été surprise.

C'est avec toi que j'ai perdu ma virginité, cette première fois reste l'un des moments les plus intenses de ma vie et cela seulement parce que c'est toi que je tenais dans mes bras.

L'été de mes 17 ans nous avons décidé de partir camper une semaine. Tu partais pour l'Université de Tokyo à la rentrée et nous qui avions toujours étaient ensemble depuis nos 13 ans allions devoir apprendre la dure réalité des relations longues distances. Je sais qu'un an ce n'est pas la fin du mondeet puis ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, je devais finir le lycée et tu voulais intégrer la meilleure fac de mathématiques possible. Mais j'étais un peu anxieux, tu avais 18 ans et tu allais commencer ta vie d'étudiant, cela faisait déjà 3ans que nous étions ensemble, peut être que tu voudrais t'amuser et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Donc nous voilà parti camper et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, sans que je le réalise c'était déjà le dernier jour et je déprimais totalement. On prenait notre petit-déjeuner sur la table de pique-nique que tu avais monté et je jouais avec mes céréales quand tu l'as dit. Comme ça c'est sorti de nulle part, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris, ça faisait 3ans qu'on était collé l'un à l'autre et tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. Je ne te l'ai jamais reproché, je savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi, ça se voyait dans le moindre de tes gestes. Et puis ce matin-là tu m'as dit je t'aime. J'ai lâché ma cuillère ce qui m'a éclabousser de lait, je sais, c'est ridicule, mais tu comprendras que j'étais sous le choc. Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de bavard, je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai eu l'impression de parler tout seul alors que nous étions ensemble. Cette réserve c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup chez toi, tu ne te sens pas obligé de participer aux conversations, tu préfères observer. C'est pour cela que lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais les mots avaient un poids immense. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu me lançais comme ça, ce « je t'aime » avait de la valeur parce qu'il était rare et précieux. J'étais content évidemment, j'ai récupéré ma cuillère et j'ai continué à manger mon petit-déjeuner, de bien meilleure humeur. Tu ne m'as pas mis la pression pour que je te le dise en retour, ce n'est pas que j'hésitais ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je voulais trouver le bon moment, je ne voulais pas me contenter d'un « moi aussi ». La première fois que je t'ai dit je t'aime c'était sur le quai de la gare, le jour de ton départ, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et te les chuchoté à l'oreille, juste pour toi et moi. J'avais un peu honte, ça faisait un peu film à l'eau de rose mais tant pis je savais que toi aussi tu voulais l'entendre, que pour toi aussi c'était important. Tu étais comme moi, inquiet à propos de l'année à venir et tu voulais être rassuré alors je m'en fouttais si ça faisait film romantique à petit budget.

Cela faisait 3 ans que l'on vivait ensemble quand j'ai décidé que je voulais quelque chose de plus, je voulais que tout le monde sache la place que tu avais dans ma vie. Je n'allais pas te demander en mariage, déjà parce qu'à 21 ans je n'avais pas les moyens, ensuite je n'en avais pas envie et enfin tu m'aurais explosé la gueule. Alors à la place je suis allé dans une bijouterie et je t'ai acheté une gourmette, j'ai fait gravé ton nom sur une face et sur l'autre I'm yours ; You're mine*. Et puis je me suis acheté la même, j'ai fait graver mon nom sur une face et sur l'autre You 're mine ; I'm yours. Quand je suis rentrée à l'appartement tu étais en train d'étudier alors j'ai posé l'étui sur ta table de chevet dans notre chambre et je suis allé faire à manger. Tu étais en pleine semaine d'examen donc je n'étais pas étonné que tu ne te couches pas avant 2h du matin. Tu es allé de ton côté du lit en silence pour ne pas me réveiller, tu as allumé ta lampe de chevet pour te mettre en pyjama et au bout d'un moment tu as remarqué la boite noire qui traînait là. Je m'étais retourné pour voir ta réaction mais tu ne l'as pas vu puisque tu me tournais le dos. Tu as ouvert la boîte, prenant la chaîne dans ta main, quand tu as remarqué l'inscription au dos tu t'es retourné brusquement vers moi avec de grand yeux. Je dois t'avouer que tu étais assez marrant à voir. Je t'ai pris le poignet pour y placer la gourmette. J'ai sorti ma boite du tiroir de ma table de nuit et tu as fait la même chose. On s'est couché et je me suis endormis assez rapidement. Tu m'as raconté quelques jours plus tard que tu avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à observer cette gourmette à ton poignet et que c'était la première fois que tu étais aussi heureux.

J'avais 24 ans la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans un hôpital. J'avais la nausée à cause de cette odeur particulière et le fait que je sois angoissé n'aidait pas vraiment, je j'ai dû aller aux toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand je suis sortis tu m'as tendu la main puis nous nous sommes dirigé vers le bureau du médecin. La consultation a duré une bonne heure, le temps de revoir toutes les analyses, les prises de sang et j'en passe. Je n'arrivais pas à rester en place sur le siège, il fallait que je me tortille, que j'agite les pieds alors que toi tu étais tellement calme, à l'extérieur en tout cas. Puis le diagnostic est tombé, cancer. Trop avancé pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ma tête s'est vidé, j'étais oppressé, n'arrivant plus à trouver mon souffle, ma nausée est revenue, je transpirais et mon coeur battait tellement fort que j'étais persuadé que tout l'hôpital pouvait l'entendre. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais en panic. Je t'ai regardé, tu étais comme moi en état de choc alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je me sentais capable de faire j'ai pris ta main et je l'ai serré tellement fort que je suis sûr d'avoir senti tes os craquer, j'ai serré encore et encore sans jamais lâcher.

A 25 ans j'ai étais à mon premier enterrement. Je me tenais là, à côté de ta mère qui me tenait la main. J'avais le regard vide, mes yeux posés sur le cercueil devant moi. Je ne pourrais honnêtement pas te dire ce qui s'est passé à ton enterrement. Apparemment je pleurais puisqu'à un moment j'ai senti un pouce essuyer mon visage, je ne sais pas à qui appartient ce pouce, peut-être à ta mère ou la mienne. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, de toute manière tout était flou depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Peut-être parce que je pleurais depuis plusieurs jours sans le réaliser. Je n'ai pas quitté ton cercueil des yeux de toute la cérémonie. Je ne sais pas qui pleurait, qui était là ou pas. Par contre je sais que le cercueil paraissait trop grand pour toi, je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas te sentir à l'aise dans tout cet espace, même dans notre grand lit tu revenais toujours te coller contre moi. Contre qui tu vas te réchauffer dans cette immense cage de bois ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant souffrir, avoir aussi mal. Je ne pensais pas non plus t'en vouloir autant de m'avoir abandonné, te détester si fort pour me laisser seul.

C'était épouvantable comme première fois, tout ça parce que c'était toit dans ce putain de cercueil.

Aujourd'hui c'est la première fois que je dors dans notre lit sans toi. C'est moi qui l'ai acheté, j'ai pris le plus grand du magasin parce que je me suis dis qu'il fallait de la place pour deux mecs comme nous. Il me parait tellement grand ce soir et je n'ose pas aller de ton côté, je sais que si je m'approche de ton oreillers je vais sentir ton odeur. Ma mère m'a dit que c'était trop tôt pour rentrer chez nous, que ce serait surement trop douloureux, mais elle se trompe, ce n'est pas d'être entouré de ta présence qui est douloureux, c'est d'imaginer que tu peux franchir le seuil de la porte à tout moment et réaliser quelques secondes plus tard que ce n'est pas possible. Je sais que ça parait fou de te parler comme si tu étais à côté en train de m'écouter, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Je te connais depuis 20 ans, je ne sais pas comment ça marche ma vie sans toi.

Je voudrais juste que tu sois là. »


End file.
